


[Fanart] Spock in jewelry sketches

by GuardianofTarts (TKodami)



Series: Vulcan Jewelry [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jewelry, Portraits, Sketches, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/GuardianofTarts
Summary: Various sketches of Spock in Vulcan jewelry
Series: Vulcan Jewelry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

  
Spock in epaulets based on the [guard costumes from Star Trek III](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3357aa72dac07fbe2b3f86d374af8e7d/13bc56db6d0564d5-c9/s1280x1920/2f3b0a8fc365abb98734a0497e64abf45dccb29e.jpg) & a necklace raided from Sarek's [wardrobe](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/69/70/f56970eb6b373d0677f5d424d0aa71a6.jpg). 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


  
Stylized epaulet based on the ST:Search for Spock design, plus a center jewel based on [Perrin's necklace](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/6/68/Perrin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180705155907&path-prefix=en) that we see in ST:The Next Generation.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Experimenting with some Pre-Reform Vulcan aesthetics. Spock is wearing the [IDIC symbol](https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/IDIC). 

bonus sketches:


	4. Chapter 4

  
Mirrorverse Spock in Vulcan Robes from [Star Trek: TMP](https://i.stack.imgur.com/eBOwD.jpg) & an earring of my design. 


End file.
